1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a method for driving an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A variety of displays have been developed. Examples include liquid crystal displays and organic light emitting displays. An organic light emitting display generates images based on light emitted from organic light emitting diodes. The light is emitted based on a recombination of electrons and holes in an organic active layer of each diode.
In an organic light emitting display, each pixel charges a voltage corresponding to a data signal in at least one capacitor. Current corresponding to the charged voltage is then supplied from a first power source to a second power source, via an organic light emitting diode, using a driving transistor. The load of the display may change based on an emission ratio of red, green, and blue pixels. This change may degrade the luminance characteristics of the display.